Deductions
by Ava Drake
Summary: A JohnLock Oneshot. Sherlock wants to teach John how to deduce. Just Fluff!


**So, this is a onshot JohnLock thing I wrote on my Wattpad account - MySuperWhoLock, and I thought I'd share it here too cos I think it's cute. **

Sherlock sighed and put aside his violin, leaning forward to study his boyfriend's face.  
John continued to read his paper, pretending to be oblivious to Sherlock's stares. Finally he could take it no more and let his paper drop slightly so he could gaze back into Sherlock's gorgeous eyes.  
"What?" he asked annoyed.  
"Stand up."  
John did as he was bid, expecting another experiment of some sort. In no means was this something sexual – Sherlock preferred to let John handle that aspect of their relationship – as he thought John would more adequately be able to judge when it was 'appropriate' to have sex. Whatever that meant. John was fairly sure that Sherlock just liked it when John took charge of bedroom rules.  
So, this wasn't going to be something sexual.  
John sighed as Sherlock rose and began examining him.  
"Yes?"  
Sherlock tilted his head and stepped closer. John's breath caught in his throat. Maybe this was a sexual thing after all.  
"You need to be more observant," Sherlock told him, and John's breath released in an angry huff and he sat down.  
"What?"  
Sherlock gazed down at him. "On our last case, you were particularly unobservant."  
John ignored the thump of his heart when Sherlock used the term 'our case', and scowled. "We can't all be as brilliant as you."  
Sherlock pulled a face. "Oh, no, of course not. But maybe we could…try?"  
John stood up again in confusion. "What?"  
Sherlock's certainty returned. "Just some exercises, that's all. Mycroft and I were talking it over."  
John gave a small laugh at that unexpected piece of information. "You and Mycroft are talking?" and then his face fell. "About me?"  
Sherlock gave a small chuckle, which made John's heart skip a beat again. Somehow being in a relationship was beginning to make Sherlock more humanized and John was beginning to like it.  
Sherlock then held out his hand, and John took it and stood up again.  
"So what are we doing?"  
"Something simple." Then Sherlock gestured to himself. "Deduce."  
John frowned. "What?"  
"Deduce me."  
John let his mouth stay open as he tried to navigate his mind from several dirty lines he could retort.  
"I don't understand." He told the taller man finally.  
Sherlock gave him a look of Sherlock-exasperation. Not totally human then. Empathy and Compassion would be needed. He gestured to himself again. "Work backwards." And then he launched into a proper explanation. "Mycroft and I were discussing it. If you start from people and things you already know, you could learn how to apply deducing to real-world applications – such as our cases."  
Another thrill at the term. "So, you want me to… tell you what you do?"  
"Hardly." Sherlock pulled him close and span him round, so John's back was pressed against his front. Then he held out his hands. "Look at my hands." John complied. "Deduce."  
John stared at them. "Um… they're very pale."  
"Obvious," Sherlock chided. "Why?"  
"Um…you don't get out much?"  
"Good."  
"Huh?" John asked, confused. "I wasn't-" _being serious, _but Sherlock didn't let him finish.  
"That's what the aim of this is."  
John paused and let himself think. "So you want me to point out things I already know and tell you what they mean."  
Sherlock frowned. "That was a clumsy explanation, but yes."  
"Oh…okay."  
Sherlock shook his hands. "What else do you see?"  
"Um." John strained his mind to remember what Sherlock had deduced about others. "Un-calloused?"  
"Good. Why?"  
"Because you…don't work with your hands?"  
John could feel Sherlock's smile burning into the back of his head as Sherlock replied, "Good."  
John looked closer at Sherlock's hands. "Um, clipped nails?"  
"Why?" Sherlock asked once more.  
"Maybe…um…" he couldn't really think of a good reason.  
"Vanity." Sherlock replied, "is always a good place to start. Needing to look professional. Perhaps a high-class job."  
John was the one who smiled this time – Sherlock had at once insulted himself and complimented himself in a single thought.  
Sherlock span John around again so they facing, and let his hands fall to his sides. "What else?"  
John looked up and down Sherlock. He had forgone the usual scarf and coat, as they hadn't left the house at all that day.  
"I…"  
Sherlock pulled a face. "Think John think."  
"I…"  
"Crumbs on the sleeve." Sherlock told him matter-of-factly.  
"Cos we had cake-"  
"Exactly. Turned up collar-"  
"Because of the hick-" _hickeys. _  
"Exactly," Sherlock repeated and tilted his head, in his 'zone'. "Messed up hair."  
"You haven't left the house today…so no need to look nice?" John replied, trying to keep up.  
"Yes. Alternatively I could have just gotten out of bed, but by the state of my clothes, tied with the crumbs, makes that unlikely."  
John sighed. "I don't think…"  
"You're doing fine John," Sherlock reassured him, though that wasn't what John was worried about. He was a bit more worried about how Sherlock was acting as if it was a life-or-death matter that John learnt how to deduce immediately. "Stain on pants."  
John looked down. He hadn't even noticed. When had that happened- oh. "That was me when I spilt the tea."  
Sherlock tutted. "Do try to keep your distance from the matter John."  
"Oh. Right. Uh. Tea stain."  
"And from the angle it's on must have been caused by a third party."  
"Why haven't you got them cleaned yet?"  
"Haven't had time." Sherlock replied impatiently.  
"What do you mean you haven't got time? We haven't-"  
"Do try to focus John."  
John scowled. "Anything else to deduce?"  
"Not at the moment." And Sherlock took a step back.  
"Actually," John said on a sudden whim and flash of inspiration, "there is something you forgot."  
Sherlock cocked his head in genuine confusion and stepped forward again. "What?"  
And John stepped forward to and leant up to kiss Sherlock, hard, on the mouth. "Orange juice," he said with a smile and then walked out of the room, leaving Sherlock standing motionless in the middle of the room.

**Well? Opinions? **


End file.
